This time around
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel.Team 7. StrongTeam7
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

 **Warning: Sasuke is lazy genius as a Nara and voice of reason, Sakura is more violent healer has a punch first and ask question later policy and Naruto is a master seal maker and trouble maker. They still have all their capabilities they had when they defeated Kaguya. If you don't like it don't read but don't tell, but if you are reading then review.**

Naruto did not know what happened. One minute he and Sasuke had collided their attacks with each other and Sakura-Chan had been running toward them. Then what happened? It was all a blank after that.

Had someone treated him? If so shouldn't he be in hospital? Why was he in his apartment? He should really look for someone who knew what happened? And why was everything so big?

Or was that he was small. He needed a mirror. He had shrunk.

Quickly dashing to his bathroom he looked at himself and there he was, eight year old again. His small face stared back at him. Quickly his dashed to find the calendar. He needed to know date it was. He really had a sinking feeling about all this.

Looking at the calendar he could not help but gasp. He-He how had ot happened. Not only was he eight years old but the calendar was also almost ten years older than what it should be.

He did the only thing he could do. He screamed.

Screamed loud enough to alert the ANBU posted outside his apartment. Looking at the masked man the sinking feeling in his gut worsened.

"Oi brat, you okay?" He recognised that voice. That was Yamato-taichio. But he was no longer in ANBU the last he had checked.

Then was this not his time, or was he in an alternate reality again? He did not realise that the ANBU was asking him. He did the only thing that seemed right to do at that time. He yelled and bolted.

He needed to find Sakura-Chan and Ssasuke-teme. If he was there he was sure they would be here too. They too had been caught up in that explosion. He could not go to Sakura-Chan's home. So he bolted toward the only place he was sure Sasuke would be.

Uchiha district.

Had he gotten through to the Uchiha? More importantly, did this place had ramen?

 **...**

Sakura was angry. At what she did not know. All she knew was that she wanted to bash something, most likely life. One minute she had been what would you call the biggest battle of her life and then two of her most important people had decided to battle it out. And now she was in her eight years old body.

She still had her chakra crystal on her forehead but her body, it had almost like no muscle mass.

Was life trying to fuck her over. She punched the wall with all her might and accidentally forgot all about her chakra enhanced strength. So when she made a hole in the wall and fell through it even she was startled.

He mother was the first to come to check on her. She stared in disbelief at her daughter and the hole she had made.

She took them in, and they looked younger than she remembered them.

She looked younger and weaker than she remembered herself to be.

Her father suggested for her to take a walk around to cool her head as they fix this _mess_ as he called it.

She decided to take his advice before she could do more damage. Just because she can not control her anger doesn't mean the furniture needed to suffer. How she wished she had Naruto to take her frustration out on.

Wait. Naruto. That's it. He had a knack for getting into weird things so maybe he was here too. Maybe she was not alone. She needed to find him.

So, pretending to be the sensible girl she was, took her parents advice and ran toward the Uchiha estate. Naruto was in a battle with Sasuke. If he had landed here he would go looking for him. All she had to do was find Sasuke and Naruto would not be behind. That or at Ichiraku's

So she decided to try Sasuke's first. He would be thre. At least she hoped so.

She really wanted to destroy something and badly.

 **...**

Sasuke just did not want to move. He was tired of life. Tired of himself, revenge, even power. All he wanted to do was rest.

Somehow, somewhere, something had gone wrong and he was back. In his eight years old body. Eight years old body who had just been released after the massacre.

He did not know what to do. He could try to kill Itachi again, but he couldn't. Now that he knew the truth the hate just won't come. He could kill Danzo, but that would require effort.

It was not that he was like before, all his power had somehow transferred over to this body so he knew he had the power to kill the council member.

He was just fed up. Of the revenge and hate. So he decided he would do nothing. Maybe he would forgo the life of a ninja altogether. He didn't want to move from his spot.

With the decision made the raven haired child went back to sleep. That was the plan, but when had they ever succeeded when one certain loud mouth ninja was involved.

 **...**

Naruto had heard the rumours. No one was saying it loud but they all wet talking about it anyway. The Uchiha massacre.

The event that had lead Sasuke down to revenge. This time he had to save that bastard. The compound was empty, devoid of life. He met Sakura in front of the compound. She looked mad, cradling her fist in her hands.

T-That was her Sakura-Chan. And she was mad.

"S-Sakura-Chan" he called out. That girl looked angry. And god knew she could punch. Hard.

"Ah Naruto. Just the guy I wanted to see. I really want to take mu anger out. Wanna help?" Her tone was sweet and polite but he knew the truth behind it. She was livid.

And terrifying. He needed to do damage control.

"Shouldn't we first go and see Sasuke? We have to make sure he does not follow the same path as before" that seemed to calm the girl down, or at least appealed to her rational side. The girl took in deep breaths.

"Fine. After that let's have a spar" he really didn't what to but if he refused his boned would not survive. Well it was doubtful they would survive even if he did agree. But he agreed anyway.

He opened the door to the Sasuke room, the house was surprisingly open. He expected to see different reactions, shock, anger and frustration were his top guesses.

But this, this was unexpected.

It was to quite. He looked over to Sasuke who looked to be sleeping. He had to save him or Sasuke would destroy himself. Sakura also looked a little worried.

"Sasuke-teme, don't go down on the road of revenge. It's dangerous and -"

"I am not Naruto. I give up"

"-And, wait what do you mean you give up?" Was the raven-haired ninja implying what he thought he was. Had he finally gotten through to him?

"I'm tired of all this revenge and hating. I give up. From today I'll be the laziest ninja you know" and was Sasuke taking lesson from a Nara? He really did act the part.

Sasuke and lazy? Was the world coming to an end? This worried Naruto and Sakura greatly, but surely it was better than being revenge obsessed right?

Maybe this would be for the better.

Naruto gave a 1000 Watt smile. Team 7 was back battebayo.

This time they had a violent medic, king of pranks and the laziest genius.

This would be great.

 **As you can see, my mind stopped working in the end. Review if you want more. If you do, it will be in future where Kakashi meets them as team 7's instructor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the teams are assigned by Hokage, but for the sake of story it is Iruka who is assigning the members to the team.**

 **Awww. Thanks for all the positive feedback, that's probably why it was updated so soon. Don't expect such fast update in future. Exams are just on border.**

 **Meanwhile I have other stories you can go and check out. Kindly give them a look too and leave a response.**

 **Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, the whole world know it that I don't own Naruto. Do I really need to spell it out for everyone**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

 **Warning: Sasuke is lazy genius as a Nara and voice of reason, Sakura is more violent healer has a punch first and ask question later policy and Naruto is a master seal maker and trouble maker. They still have all their capabilities they had when they defeated Kaguya. If you don't like it don't read but don't tell, but if you are reading then review.**

Academy was hell. For Naruto nothing had changed, well almost nothing. He should have been able to easily pass, he knew all the topics being covered. He was not dumb.

But. But.

But it was all so boring. Pranks took all his time. He even got Sasuke to plan some, and though he was loathed to admit those were ingenious. He had even roped Sakura into participating.

But the point was that they took all his time and thus his academy record was once again the same old. How will he be Hokage if this continues.

At least Sakura-Chan was doing well, um type of. She was according to the instructors too violent and a threat to others. So while it was safe for her to take written tests, she was forbidden to participate in fight training, but she still was an exceptional student none the less.

Sasuke? Well he was a complete turn over from before. He was like a second Shikamaru. That teme actually slept through classes but still remain at the top of the class. He had even point out refused to participate into any physical exercise. He smelled a conspiracy there. That or it was pure Sasuke.

Maybe he had casted a genjutsu so that no one would notice. Won't put it past him. But then again with how he had been as of lately, he would find it too much trouble. Maybe he was thinking too much.

As for his fan girls, lets just say Sakura was a formidable weapon to terrorise females. And males. And well everyone. Even the teachers were afraid of her. She had apparently beaten up a chunnin, but no one liked to talk about it. The reason she was not expelled? The chunnin never tattled.

Where was he, ah Sasuke's behaviour though was so weird that he even had Iruka-sensei worried. Doctors had said that it was most likely PTSD. Naruto believed it was not so.

Naruto knew that the bastard had to be faking. And, and, was this an alien in his friend's disguise? Nah, it felt like Sasuke. But then it meant he had to save that teme from himself. He will save him dattebayo. But first, he had to get ramen. A lot of ramen. Ramen was power and he would need it. Even Kyuubi agreed with him, or humoured him.

Kyuubi...

He had not heard the fox since he came here. Was something wrong.

Nah, maybe he was still asleep. Even demon foxes needs sleep right? Damn all this thinking made his brain hurt.

Maybe ramen would help. Ramen was magical food of gods. It could cure anything. Maybe he should take Sasuke-teme with him. Ramen would cure him too. No one could resist ramen after all.

Maybe he would go to Ichiraku's later after all.

Unfortunately, in all his musing he was once again missing the whole lecture by Iruka who just sighed. Same old Naruto. Would he even be able to pass the academy? Iruka was not sure.

 **...**

Naruto had noticed it and apparently Sakura had too.

There were days Sasuke went crazy, and not those brooding crazy either. He went hones- to-god-I'm-mad crazy. Those were the only days Sasuke was motivated enough to do something, but not in a good way. Those were also the days on which Sasuke was scarier than Sakura-Chan. Even Sakura-Chan avoided him on those days.

He didn't want to fight Sakura-Chan on her bad bad. He would only break some bones if he was lucky. That girl needed anger management, not that it did much for her. At worst, he would have to be rushed to a hospital. But he would take her any day than Sasuke on those days.

The first time it happened Naruto thought he would have a heart attack. Sasuke had cast a glamour himself. When Sakura had seen him she had flipped and proceeded to punch him thinking of him to be Madara Uchiha. In her defence the guy acted that part too with long hair and world domination speech.

That, that teme had actually activated his Rinnegan. For a minute Naruto had thought that Sasuke had gone back to how he was before all this, obsessed with revenge and leaving of village but then he had blinked and dropped the glamour and acted as if nothing was wrong.

He had gone back to normal and did not even remember it. Those attack came sometime over the years. Sakura thought that was Sasuke's way of dealing with stress. Those were the worst day for the whole village. People tended to avoid him. He was even nicknamed the red and purple eyed demon.

Sakura-Chan thought it was his way of dealing with stress.

Naruto just thought he was PMSing on those days. That guy was moodier than any girl Naruto have ever known, and he knew Sakura-Chan. Thank god they could break him out half the time, the other half when they couldn't, they just avoided him.

Hey, he neither stupid nor suicidal. Wait he was failing his tests even after knowing all the text. Ok, he was kind of stupid, but he had superb self-preservation skills.

 **...**

Graduation had been different, and so were the class rankings. It also raised questions as which team would have which sensei.

Iruka had been their instructor, and as an instructor he had to do what was best for his children. And maybe himself.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji would make one team. They were a good trio just like their parents. Kiba, Hinata and Shino would also make a good team. But those were not the ones he had to worry about.

No. His problem came in the name of Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. That was a band of misfits if he ever saw one.

The blond pulled prank on every opportunity given, and hard even gotten Jonins to join in. He had even pranked the ANBU for kami sake. And gotten away somehow, through he bet it was Sasuke who had planned it. The point was that the pranks increased in frequency the more he was kept away from the other two. If he was ever kept for too long away from the others it would result in the biggest prank war in history.

Sakura was too violent, specially when separated. It was rumoured that she had even beaten up a chunnin, but of course it was never confirmed. Who wanted to advertise their loss by a child after all. So for the sake of the safety of her new team mates and himself he would put the three of them in the same team.

Sasuke was alright, but lazy as a Nara. Was he a part Nara? He was not suicidal enough to ask, least he catch him on _those_ days. _Those_ days were now a legend in the village and everyone knew to avoid a certain someone or it could be the last time you were seen. One person even deemed that Madara came back and was impersonating Sasuke, but then he returns to normal.

So he would not separate them. And just because Sasuke had not done anything till now did nit mean he would not do anything if he separated them. He would not want to encounter any of them on a dark night thank you very much.

God help their next sensei because no one in this world could. He really pitted the poor soul who would become their sensei.

But on the brighter side he was rid of them.

Right?

 **...**

Sasuke did not have much an opinion of anything these days. To have an opinion he would have to think it through and quite frankly it required effort he was not ready to put.

He just wanted to sleep and pass his days in peace, but it was impossible with teammates like Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura, well he knew he had left her behind she had been hurt but never in the thousand years he had guessed that she would become so much violent. That and her monstrous strength. Sasuke really did not like to be her punching bag on her good days, least her bad.

Good thing there were days she left him alone, because the girl could punch and break bones.

Then there was Naruto. It was like his energy had doubled. Either that or he had a permanent sugar rush. But there were days he would go all quite and a strange light would enter his eyes. Sasuke knew that was the time something big was gonna happen. More than not Naruto would be the reason behind that.

When Naruto got like that, it meant a big prank would take place. Sasuke loathed those days with passion. He had to actually work at those time.

Him and work. No way. He preferred to sleep his day away thank you very much.

But he also knew that it was best to indulge Naruto in those days or be ready to be nagged at all times. And by that he meant even showering.

The only time he had refused to participate, Naruto had not only destroyed half the district but also somehow gotten paperwork for Sasuke to fill.

Oh the horror. It had been even more work. So in shirt just indulge Naruto.

Academy was not so much different. It was good, maybe because he spend all his time sleeping. In his defence, if Shikamaru could get away with that so could he.

Graduation meant no more class naps. Damn, he loved those naps. Now that he had graduated he could no longer do that. At least it was good that his teacher was Kakashi. That man was never on time and it meant more time to nap. Maybe he should take one right now.

Naruto and Sakura were not looking happy because of Kakashi's lateness. And was those new seals in Naruto's hands.

He realised he did not want to know. So he asked Naruto to wake him up on Kakashi's arrival.

He wanted to sleep. Why did he have to be a ninja of all things?

 **...**

Kakashi didn't knew why the Hokage bothered with this. Every year he was given a team and every year he failed them.

He hated children. Children and him never agreed with each other. Period. He didn't knew why the old man even bothered anymore.

Apparently This year the old man had a special team for him or so he said. He had of course heard the rumours of the terrific trio. 'The three demons' as they had been dubbed. He personally thought they had to be exaggerating.

Not academy pass student could be that bad even if they were Uchiha. He had seen their files. The last Uchiha, Minato-sensei's son and a civilian born. The trio who had made even ANBU cry with their pranks.

He decided he would welcome them Hatake Kakashi style. By being late. So he took a detour of the leaf village, visited the stone memorial and what not. He needed to kill time people, or he would go mad with boredom.

After sufficient time had passed he decided to go greet the team he was about to fail.

So bad for him that Naruto had decided to take a new course of action for his plan, installing seals all over the entrance instead of his duster trick from last time. Hey that guy used to be an ANBU, he could avoid it. His opening of door caused a series of reaction, but in Kakashi's defence he had not expected that. He was caught off guard.

First all the fire seals exploded and he just barely made it out of there safely when a fist connected with one side of his nose. Hard. So had in fact that he even felt something break. Ouch.

In front of him was a pink haired girl in front of him looking like she would like to do nothing more than to murder him. Behind her the blond was also glaring daggers at him holding a seal in his hand. And the last one, was he sleeping? Through all that noise. Was that kid a Nara? Hadn't the info said he was Itachi's younger brother?

Suddenly the blond threw the seal at the black haired boy who rolled out of the way, still asleep. The seal exploded on contact behind the boy and a splash of water erupted at him.

Drenched the boy shot Naruto a glare, then took in the scene. Finally looking at him he grinned. No doubt amused at his misery. Kids.

Kakashi looked at two angry teens and one amused one. His impression of them?

"I really don't like you, Meet me at the roof in five minutes" with that he disappeared. After telling them the details of the second test he would get a look at his nose.

He didn't like children, but these? He felt they were the worst. God help them if they managed to pass. He shuddered just thinking about it.

They should not pass. No matter what. He could not allow it, or his reputation would go down the drain. But at this point he was more worried about his life than his pride. So they will not pass.

Or he was doomed.

 **I feel sorry for Kakashi. Oh wait I don't. More review=faster update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, the whole world know it that I don't own Naruto. Do I really need to spell it out for everyone or finding Nemo.**

 **I found some awesome quotes I had to add. Hope it offends no one.**

 **Also, this chapter pretty much wrote itself. All thanks to Facebook.**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

Today was not Kakashi's day. Well it was not like he had a specific day, yet today was just one of the worst he had. He had been about to be fried, punched, most likely broken nose and been mocked at and all that in under half an hour, and it was only 12:30 in afternoon. He did not want to find out what was in store for him next.

This was the weirdest batch of gennins he had ever had the chance of witnessing and he knew Guy as a gennin. He had told the three to meet him in five minutes but it had been twenty. He was just about to give up on them coming when something was thrown at him. He dogged out of habit if nothing else and good for him that he did because there was a huge dent where a metal weight had fallen. Just who could have thrown it?

"Sakura-Chan he dogged. I told you we should have thrown one of my seals." Ah, so it had been those three. Well two, the third one was apparently absent.

"You were late. I should really fail you and send you back to the academy" Kakashi really did not want to deal with them. He would fail them and have someone deal with these demons.

At that two pair of eyes seemed to burned holes in him and Sakura seemed to get ready to punch him. Suddenly it did not seem like such a bright idea. She had one hell of a punch.

"But I'm willing to give you a chance. Now why don't we move on to introductions" Kakashi wanted to be rid of them but he did not want to risk his health, and by how Sakura was looking he might as well be dead if he did not at least give them a chance.

"Oi teme. Wake up. Kakashi-sensei said he would give us a chance" wait, was the last Uchiha close? He could not sense him. He saw Naruto walk toward a stone. A large stone. Wait, since when had there been a stone there. It must be a genjutsu. His senses must really be dulling if he cold not even sense it. Naruto seems to be doing something with his seals and suddenly the rock disappeared and in his place lay the third demon who was reading something but for the love of him he could not understand the language. It seemed as if Naruto also could not and Sasuke seemed to be explaining how he could read it. There were a lot of words that passed over his head. What was a Rinnegan?

But apparently Sakura understood it and he concluded that that mysterious Rinnegan must have helped him read it, was it a jutsu? He cleared his throat and all eyes moved to him.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" He asked, faking his cheerful smile. He wanted to ask about that so called Rinnegan but he valued his life. The three shared a look before the pink haired girl turned to him.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Well that seemed like a reasonable request so he complied. He would only give basics and leave them at that.

"My name is-" he had only begun before he was interrupted by the blond haired one.

"Kakashi Hatake right?" Well it was not like it was a secret, but still.

"My like-" he begun again but once again was interrupted by Sakura.

"is reading Icha Icha paradise. Your sensei was the Yondaime." And that was it he was not going to continue. Damn them to hell, it looked like they had looked into his information so might as well stop this.

"Since you know so much about me already there is no need for me to continue. Yo pinky you start" he side but maybe it was the wrong thing to say. He did not like the look she had.

"My name is Haruno Sakura call me a pinky and I'll hit you. I like bashing heads and healing and dislike those who call me pinky. My dream? To thrash someone" he was disturbed? Just how violent was this girl? And healing? He was confident if she ever went out of control he could handle her but when she had said the last part a certain light had entered her eyes and he was afraid that she was crazy. Wearily he moved his eyed to the black haired ninja who was too busy reading look at him. Just what the hell was he reading? But he would leave him till later. He moved toward the blond and gestured him to continue.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to prank and ramen. I dislike a certain snake and Kagura and maybe Madara. My dream is to become Hokage and save this teme" who was Kagura? And Madara? The only Madara he knew was dead. And save Sasuke? As far as he knew the guy was alright. But maybe he was ill or in danger or god forbid crazy. Till now he had been aright but it could all be an act. He saw Naruto elbow Sasuke and freeze. Was that flash of red a sharingan? It was not a normal one. He had to keep an eye in him.

Finally the last one turned to him but the eyes were black. Maybe it had been a fluke. A trick of light or he was getting old.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like to sleep and read. I dislike physical activity of any kind. My dream is to avoid physical activity of any kind. I would not even be here if not for these two" he gestured toward the two sitting on his either side. And damn, it had been true. The last Uchiha had somehow become a Nara lazy person. But not want to be a ninja? Uchiha Fugaku would be rolling in his grave.

"By the way teme what book were you reading about?" He was curious too. Just what could hold the attention of the most lazy person he had met. And he had the pleasure of meeting Shikaku.

"It's about a man's wife who is brutally murdered by a serial killer and his son is left physically disabled. A few years later his son is kidnapped and the dad has to track and chase the kidnapper thousands of mile with the help of a mentally disabled women" he really did not want to know what all this was about. He really didn't.

"We will have survival training tomorrow at seven. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." But his words fell on def ears. He really felt like murdering them all.

He left but not before Naruto asked Sasuke the name of the book.

"Finding Nemo" and he bolted. He really did not want to know about it. He also had some research to do I he wanted to survive tomorrow.

 **...**

They had to plan. This time they would get the bells even if they had to disable Kakashi for life. Well not life, they still had use for him, but it was payback time.

On the way to Uchiha district they met Yoshino Nara. She had practically adopted Sasuke and were one of few who did not mind Naruto. According to him Sasuke might as well be a Nara. She had even once jocked that maybe Mikoto and Shikaku had an affair and that's where Sasuke came from. Shikaku was not amused.

Also, Naruto and Sasuke generally spend one day a week at the Nara main house.

So as a reward for passing academy she had made them cookies. They had politely thanked her and been on their merry way.

When they had opened the cookie box they had not been Sakura had let out a war cry and punched the table. Sasuke would have to replace it again. It was third time this week.

He looked inside the box to what had startled her. Inside lay cookie, innocent cookies which were oval in shape and had a spiral design with a hole on the left side. It disturbingly looked like the mask Obito had worn when he had acted the part of Tobi. To his right Naruto commented in a week voice.

"Teme, why does the cookie look like it want to start the next ninja war?" And suddenly Sakura freaked and started punching the cookies. Naruto took out some seals ready to blast the cookies. And it was official, they, the ones who had saved the world were flipping over some cookies. Some freaky cookies who looked like they might start ninja war.

Oh god, he had to get out. RUN FOR LIFE.

 **...**

They all had pretty much ignored Kakashi and eaten a hearty breakfast prepared by Sasuke. That guy could cook, maybe he had learned in Sound? Who knew.

After that Naruto and Sakura dragged Sasuke to the test. On the whole way they had to put up with the raven trying to escape. Their only saving grace had been that it had not been an off day for Sasuke, although Sakura-Chan looked more pissed off than usual. Also more violent. Naruto was thankful that he was not Kakashi.

They had served at the ground around ten but from experience they knew that they still had about an hour before Kakashi arrived so Naruto set out to work by setting up traps. Sakura was punching a tree to pass time and Sasuke? He was sleeping. And that is how the hour passed. More or less.

And when the clock struck eleven, even if there was no clock, Kakashi arrived with two bells in his hand and gave his whole speech about only two of them passing. This time Naruto and Sakura were ready to take Kakashi down.

Sasuke? He was just gonna sit back and enjoy the show and maybe catch up on his sleep.

Kakashi set the alarm clock down and hung his bells on his belt. Sasuke really did not want to pass, but he also did not want to face Sakura's punch so against his better judgement he swiped the bells with the help of his sharingan and cast a genjutsu so that it appeared that the bells were still there. As long as those two were focused on getting even with Kakashi they won't notice and maybe Kakashi would also not. He was just here for the surprise that Naruto had planed and maybe to see Sakura beat the shit out Kakashi.

Kakashi indicated the start of the exam and Sakura flew at him with Naruto clones at her side. Kakashi looked surprised but quickly adapted and teleported out of the area.

Coward. Or maybe had a strong sense of self preservation? At this point nothing could be said. Sakura was scary and even more so today. He wondered why? Maybe it was her time of the month?

Anyway Sasuke would just kick back and relax and let those two do all the work. Maybe Kakashi would survive but then again he might not, were his last thoughts as he saw Sakura demolish a tree with her punch. And he fell asleep with the bells.

 **I really should be studying but because all your reviews I could not. Blame them for the fast update.**

 **Review for a quick chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy birthday to me. Yes, I turn 18 today. So here's a chapter for you all.**

 **Leave me a review as a gift. I would be really happy.**

 **And it's kinda Shino's birthday too.**

 **Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, the whole world know it that I don't own Naruto. Do I really need to spell it out for everyone or finding Nemo.**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

 _Punch,_ dodge, _break,_ duck.

This rythm continued for sometime. Sakura punched and kicked at Kakashi but that irritating man just dodged. Damn, she was irritated. And to add she was in pain. It was her time of the month damn. And also her first in this life.

God it hurt. Because of it she misjudged the amount of power she put behind the punch and just as it hit the ground a small earthquake shook the whole area. Kakashi and Naruto both lost their footing.

Poor Sasuke almost fell on his head had it nod been for his fast reaction. Lucky for Kakashi he was safe.

"Sakura-Chan are you trying to kill me along with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto should really learn when to open his mouth. Sakura's eyebrow twitched again at him. Naruto let out an eep at her look and almost wet his pant. She was scarier than usual. Not to mention crankier.

Meanwhile it looked like Kakashi had managed to escape. Damn that copy cat ninja. She was gonna kill him.

 **...**

Kakashi was worried. These gennin had almost killed him. Not to mention that girl was serious about killing him. Either that or she was trying to extract revenge. But for what? Trying to fail them? He had narrowly escaped with his life.

Those two were too flawless together. He had to separate them. And he knew how. Quickly making a shadow clone he split. Let each of them follow him. He would take them out one by one.

He looked down and it looked like they took the bait. He could feel Sakura following his clone and only Naruto remained in the field. He jumped down behind the blond kid.

"First ninja lesson, taijutsu" and just as his hand touched the child it exploded. He quickly used a substitution and narrowly escaped. And in the clearing lay a seal. It meant that Naruto had hid trap seals and that was a clone? It had lot more chakra that some shinobi he could name. He had to retreat. He was too vulnerable in the open. Maybe it would be easier to try with Sakura.

He moved toward where Sakura had already demolished his clone. He quickly cast a genjutsu on the area. It would show her something very unpleasant thing she had seen in last few days.

"second ninja lesson, genjutsu" he saw the girl freeze and then for a moment it looked like she would faint. But after a few seconds she blew up. Her chakra spiked and the genjutsu broke. A little girl broke his genjutsu, it surprised him so much that he even forgot to dodge the punch and it hit him in the face.

"That was for showing me the cookie that wants to take over the world." Cookie? Take over the world? He could and would never understand girls. And Naruto. And Sasuke. And maybe a lot of people, but first he had to get out of there or he would die. So he did the only thing he could.

He ran with his tail between his legs from a eleven years old girl. Of course he would deny it, but it won't make it a lie.

Meanwhile,Sakura and Naruto met up with Sasuke who for the first time was awake on their arrival.

"We still have to take the bells. Should I try my harem no jutsu?" Naruto asked but got punched by Sakura. That guy really should learn to respect women some more.

"Nah, got it covered. I took his two and transformed a kunai into one. Each hold on to one. I also cast a genjutsu so that Kakashi would not notice" it surprised the two. The lazy ass Sasuke actually doing something to pass? Seeing their looks Sasuke justified his actions. He could not have them think he had changed his lazy ways.

"I just don't want Sakura to punch me alright. They hurt. That and Naruto would not stop whining if we fail. My alone time would be gone." Ah, that explained everything. He was not becoming active, but trying to preserve his lazy time.

Later when Kakashi arrived in front of them all he was petrified to not only find them all holding a bell but also finding his bells gone. But he only had two bells and they all had one. On principals he should have failed them. He should have but one look at Sakura and her cracking her fists he had no choice but to pass them.

After all, he did not want to die. If he failed them Sakura would punch him, Naruto would set seals on him and Sasuke? The guy was like a silent volcano. Who knew when he would explode.

And he was not going to be their target if he failed them.

And so begun his misery.

 **...**

It was not that Kakashi was worried about Sasuke. Frankly he did not care, but that guy had next to no work ethic. He could not bring himself to believe that this was Itachi's brother. Oh, the boy had talent beyond his years. All his team had. But Sasuke's laziness may cost him a mission.

So as a dutiful sensei should so, Kakashi decided to have a talk with him. He arrived just in time to see Naruto running in the room of the raven haired boy. Don't ask him what he was doing peeking inside the room of a teenage. It was not like he had any interest in him. Sasuke was a child. He positioned himself so that he could hear everything going on.

"Sasuke look. The chocolate melted on my figures. I mean an I that hot?" WHAT kind of question is that to ask a friend? Now that he thought about it Naruto showed unusual interest in his raven haired teammate. Can it be he liked him? Nah, he was just looking into it too much.

He almost fell our of the tree when Sasuke opened the window and called for him to stop spying and come in. He entered the surprisingly neat room and saw Naruto gone. Apparently the boy's laziness did not extend to not cleaning his room. Or maybe Sakura or Naruto had done it.

"What brings you here Kakashi-sensei?" Ah right. He could muse later. Right now he has a job to do.

"Sasuke-kun, you know as a ninja you cannot give even an inch in battle? You have to be prepared for battling Itachi when he returns. Don't you want to avenge your clan. Itachi murdered-" he started with what he knew would spark a reaction out of the boy. Just because the boy did not talk about it did not mean he had forgotten. Maybe.

"Itachi did not do it. Well not willingly." And that guy lost him there. How could you not do something willingly. You might have to have at least a little will if you have to carry on an assassination attempt that big.

"Sasuke-kun. In a fight it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. A win is a win. Your brother would not show some mercy. Your brother killed your clan. He said so himself to you right" as an active ANBU at that time he had read the records. He had an idea of what could have promoted Itachi to do it. A certain old man who wanted to become Hokage, but it did not credit for Sasuke's knowledge if he had any.

"And him saying he did it did not confide that he did it willingly. Sensei technically passing with 55% or 99% doesn't matter. And I just want to avoid fighting at best." Ah, and the lazy ninja strikes back. What a pain.

"There are times a ninja must fight. What if a criminal organisation strikes Konoha. What would you do?" Kakashi was loosing his patience, well what was left of it actually. It always exhausting to deal with children, but his gennin were the worst.

"We'll just stick Naruto on them. He would deal with them. At worst they would leave. At best become friends or allies. Believe me, it works. Naruto is the best weapon in these cases. In worst case scenario have Sakura beat the shit out of them" And Kakashi knew Sasuke had lost it. He could see Sakura point. That girl was vicious and with a little training but have Naruto make friends with the enemy? He could not see it.

"Oh believe me sensei. Naruto is a miracle worker at that kind of thing. You would see very soon I bet" frankly he could not see it come to pass, so when Sasuke presented the deal he took it.

After all he could always buy new Icha Icha books if he lost the deal. But Sasuke would wear a skirt. That he could not pass up. Poor guy had no idea of Naruto's friend making skills.

 **...**

They were stuck on D-ranks. They, the most powerful ninjas who had defeated Kaguya were stuck on horrible, boring D-ranks. And Naruto had enough of it. As soon as they catch the devil span Tora he was gonna request a C-rank. Maybe they would meet Haku and Zabusa again?

He remembered that Sasuke had almost sacrificed his life so he was gonna do something this time to pay Sasuke back.

But onto the mission first, they had to catch Tora. He and Sakura had checked all over Konoha but unable to find that damn cat only to find it cuddling with Sasuke. That guy attracted cats like ants to sugar.

Maybe cats could recognise duel personality bastards and that's why Tora liked Sasuke? He saw Sakura move to take Tora away from Sasuke and Tora hissing at her and cuddling close to Sasuke as if declaring him as _mine_. Did that car had a crush on Sasuke?

Damn, looked like those Uchiha charms worked as well on cats as on females. He saw Kakashi did a double take on seeing Tora and Sasuke. Maybe Tora had given him a hard time as well. He hoped so.

As they reached the Hokage's office he did just as he had done the first time. He wined and thus the Hokage gave them their first C-rank.

Although Iruka-sensei did look pretty angry and Kakashi-sensei looked ready to cry. He wondered why? All he did was put sugar in Kakashi-sensei's food and itching powder in his clothes. And maybe burn some of those books the man liked to read. And set Guy after him. And. And.

Ok, maybe that man did had reason to hate him. But in his defence he wad not as bad as Sakura-Chan. She broke his bones. Also Sasuke had not had an odd-say for some time. Maybe that teme will have it on the mission?

Suddenly he felt sorry for his sensei, but then again, he would not be the one to deal with Sasuke if he got like that and neither would Sakura so tough luck sensei.

 **Done. Please review. I know this chapter was a little dull but next one should be so good. Finally the wave arc begins. Anything you want to see?**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I know this is again short but I wanted to give you an update before I have to sit down to study for three days for an exam. I might not be able to update these three days and decided to give this to you early.**

 **I have posted another story for Naruto in my account. Kindly go read that and review that too.**

 **Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, the whole world know it that I don't own Naruto. Do I really need to spell it out for everyone or finding Nemo.**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

Kakashi did not think it was a good idea. Forget good, it was downright bad. He was going on a C-rank. Oh it was not like he was afraid of a puny C-rank. _Nooooooo_. Let him rectify that. He was going on a C-rank with his gennin team. The three deamons of Konoha.

He was all in going alone on this mission. Even if it meant going to a free to get away from his gennin team but he would have done it. But now he was stuck. With his gennin. For at least a week.

He decided to make the best of him. Hey, gennin could always die on a mission. Maybe he could kill them. Well not kill but leave them into a far away place so that they are never found again. Yeah, he could do it and then he would be free of them.

He had gone out of the village a lot but he doubted that any of his gennin had ever been out of the village, much less to mist.

So this was Kakashi's master plan. He was gonna leave the children behind and when asked fake cluelessness.

He would be free of them. If there was any animal he hated, it was children.

Naruto had a good morning. He dreamed of ramen and finally saving that teme. And he had ramen in breakfast. Now that he thought about it he had ramen for dinner too.

And he was going on _that_ C-rank. Yeah _that_ C-rank which was not a C-rank but an A-rank. Now he did not make any sense. But first he had to get that teme or he would never show up. So he hurried to the Uchiha district.

The place was gloomy but it did not give Naruto the uneasy feeling he was now feeling. He was really uneasy about something. That's when he saw someone moving about the district. The person had long spiky hair and oh no. His bad feeling turned out to be true.

The figure ever so slowly turned around and he let out a scream. Quickly he hit Sasuke in the back of the head. This was not good. It was definitely one of those days and why now of all time?

Maybe he would let Sasuke stay in Konoha? Nah, if he let that happen there would be no village left to come back to. But to take him along would be a great risk. What to do? What to do?

Thank lord that Sakura choose that moment to enter.

"Naruto why are you not ready yet? We need to leave and is that Sasuke?" Sakura-Chan had apparently not realised the situation till them but she paled as she took in the long hair and seemed to be muttering to herself and punching the ground.

In the end they decided to take Sasuke with them. Unconscious.

Kakashi was angry to say the least. For the first time since he had gotten this team he was on time and the children decided to be well, children and be late. How was that fair? His annoyance turned to curiosity when Naruto and Sakura arrived while one of Naruto's clone carried Sasuke. And why was he unconscious and with long hair? Maybe it was best not to ask. Even the old man, their Clint looked uncomfortable.

"Lets go" Sakura had already declared that they were going and he was not gonna argue with her. She could pack a punch.

They would have been ambushed on their way had Sakura not literally punched open the ground. It was around that time Sasuke came around and although a little dizzy nothing seemed wrong with him.

Now why would Naruto and Sakura be relieved on seeing him. Who knew? He had little desire to know.

The other surprise came when they were once again attacked by Zabusa. He had to take care of this quickly. No matter how much experience his gennin had he could not allow them to be in danger.

What he had not counted was for Sasuke to just drop in a sitting position and Sakura to shake her head.

"Sasuke you have to run. I'll protect you but take the client with you and go. You're no match for him" he should have seen it coming for a mile away after the last conversation with him but really he had not thought him to be serious. He was too busy with Sasuke that he completely missed Naruto talking with the S-class nuke-Nin and one of his clones holding another one. He would have likely ignored Naruto all together had he not interrupted him.

"Oi teme, I offered them help in your name. They agreed. Now we have another friend who was a criminal" oh god. This meant they had meet more S-class nuke-Nin? And came out alive? What kind of gennin were they? And how did Naruto know about clan protection? He was not of a clan and Sasuke was not of age in which he should be informed. How, unless Sakura? Nah, she was too violent to look up information.

Was Sasuke right about Naruto? Man, he had had enough. He will not be bothered anymore. Let them do as they wish. As soon as they will be back he was signing them up for the chunnin exams and drag them there if he had to. But wait, he could still follow his plan. So while Naruto and rest were chatting up with the S-class nuke Nin his partner he went to his client.

"Let's go. They'll find their way" the man wanted to protest but he did not give him any time and teleported with him. Then it drew at Kakashi, damn he lost his bet.

Thankfully he was rid of them. If not?

Thank god already had a plan B ready.

 **And that's it. Review fuel me. Give them to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not NaruSasu. I repeat it has no pairings. Don't take this the wrong way.**

 **Hopefully this chapter was good. I had a really hard time finishing this. But now we can fi ally move to the exam arc. I have so much planned for it. I wish to hit the 100 review mark on this fic. Would be the first for me. Help me.**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

Sakura's eye twitched. Kakashi-sensei had left them. With S-class missing nins. What had that guy been thinking? That Naruto would talk them into becoming friends? Well he did but still, did they mean nothing to him? Sakura was going to hit him so hard for this.

They had been walking for four hours and still not reached their destination. It should have only taken them two hours at the most. So it was safe to assume that they were lost. God, she really needed a punching bag. Not only that but Sasuke had apparently chosen to escort Zabusa and Haku back to Konoha as he was the clan head and could avail the protection.

Oh, it was not that bad. What was bad was that Naruto had not stopped talking even for a second. That's right, for the past four hours he had been complaining about how he should have gone with Sasuke to save him. Save him from what exactly? It's not like Orochimaru was coming before the chunnin exams.

"-and I have to save the teme" and that was it. Sakura could no longer take his talking, so it was completely justified when she punched him.

"Alright Naruto. Let's go back to Konoha if it stops your wining. Kakashi sensei can complete this mission alone" she was really annoyed at him but she knew it could get worse if she at least did not allow her to meet Sasuke. It was like he was in love. He probably was. Maybe he could tease him about it.

Now that she think about it, Hinata did resemble Sasuke with dark hair and pale skin and there was some serious sexual tension between the two of them. She could have fun with this.

"Alright Naruto. Let's go find your boyfriend" she needed to hurry if she wanted to reach Konoha before sunset. She really did not want to camp out.

"I don't like him like that" ah, still in denial.

 **...**

Zabusa did not know what to make of this kid. When he had first met him the kid seemed kinda lazy but harmless. In his defence, he was refused to fight, but now it was like the child had taken a complete 360 turn in personality. He was a beast. Oh his poor mind.

"And the spine is the best place to hit if you want to cause pain or immobilise for torture" and the child was certainly creative in describing even make them relive how to maximize the pain without killing someone. Just how much time did this kid devote to these these thoughts. Beside him Haku had already gone quite. Really, some of the things the child was suggesting were too violent for even his taste. I mean, it turn someone into their personal pincushion was just evil, even if Haku did that on regular bases. Haku did not wish them pain this kid on the other hand. So, he was quite grateful when they reached Konoha's borders.

"Oh, would you like me to demonstrate?" Forget about protection, he was gonna turn himself in the first chance he get. He could not handle more of this. He would not survive. He has heard about his brother killing his whole clan. Did insanity run in the family or something?

He saw the guards' eyes bulge out as they took them in. Wait, those eyes were not on him. They were on the kid. The guards seemed to be in increasing the distance between them and the child. He got the sentimental. If he did not had a reputation to maintain he would also be running away from the child. The aura around him was maniac. He wished that the other two were here. They were friends, they would know what to do.

It looked like someone up there liked him, or Konoha because soddenly a yellow blur tackled the raven as pink haired girl prepared a sedative. The raven haired child almost threw the blond away before he was injected and went comatose. The position of those boys though seemed very sexual. And he was not the only one to think so.

"I knew there was something going on between you two Naruto. I'll have to tell Ino". He did not know what Ino was but he was sure it was not something good as the blond looked scared. Now just whom he have to see for his imprisonment. He did not think he cloud survive any more time with these children. He could understand why Kakashi of the sharingan ran away the first chance he got.

"Haku, we're turning ourselves in". He was not gonna take no to that answer. He could not deal with the child monster again. The things he had shown him with sharingan, let's just say he had seen more gore than he could handle. Thankfully Haku did not question his judgement. Now he only had to do it before the blond came back.

"Oi, you. I want to turn myself in" the guard looked pretty freaked out but then looked at the demon, ahm, child and decided not to question him. The face said it all. _I get your pain._

How was Konoha standing with the three of them?

 **...**

Kakashi was having a good week, no Naruto, no Sakura, no Sasuke and no Guy. True he had to help save wave from Gato and his goons but it was alright since _they_ were not there. He had also gotten a bridge named after him. All was could grow to like it here in the wave. There was only one problem.

His good luck had ran out. The old Hokage had requested him to kindly head back as his gennin team had somehow found their way back to Konoha. He knew he was in for a lecture when he got back, but it was such a golden opportunity.

Well he might as well head back. He delayed his journey by two days. Hey, just because he had to go back did not mean he cannot take his own time going back did it.

Damn his luck, Hokage himself had come to meet him at the village door. And not alone he had Iruka with him. Now he was really in for it.

"That was highly irresponsible of you Kakashi-" and he toned him out. Just because he had to suffer did not mean he wanted to really listen, "-and Naruto and Sasuke are too young for that sort of thing-" just what was this guy on? Wait they were adults by ninja standard. By no means were they too young for anything.

"Iruka, they are not too young for a mission. They are adult by shinobi law" and thank god. Because if not he would be their guardian. He seriously did not want to risk it.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that they are too young for sexual acts. There were reports of Naruto having punned Sasuke _that_ way. Now I know you like Icha Icha but please don't influence their young minds" Wait? Let him get that right, Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto he could understand, that guy was obsessed with Sasuke and saving him but Sasuke was too lazy for it. Must be all a misunderstanding. Either that or all that aggression between them was sexual tension. He'll really need to keep an eye on them.

"But nice job on capturing of the S-class missing nin Zabusa and Haku. I'm not sure how you and your team did it but they surrender willingly. So, I would like to nominate your team for the chunnin exams. I feel their talent would be used up in a good way as a chunnin. What do you say?" And Kakashi could not be happier with the turn of events. So with a happy grin he agreed. Life was good. He would get rid of those three either way.

"-Kakashi we're not done talking. Now listen -" spoke too soon. But even Iruka in a lecture mode could not damp his mood. He was finally getting freedom.

 **And done. Since last chapter was so bad I decided to make an OVA for you. Hope you like it.**

 **OVA-**

The rookie nine and Team Guy were assembled in the Uchiha living room. It was the only place big enough to accommodate them all.

"So let me get it right, you want us to play truth and dare with you? But why?" Ino and Sakura grinned scaring them all. Everyone knew when a girl smirked like that there was no safe outlet.

"Well I'll live to tell you but then it would not be a surprise. And we all like surprised do we not?" No they really didn't but no on was suicidal enough to say it.

"Alright I'll go first. Sasuke truth or dare" the question was stupid. The guy was too lazy to do a dare, so obviously it was a truth.

"Truth" ah, as expected.

"Oh, let me ask one. Have you ever kissed someone? Who?" Surprisingly it was not Sasuke who lost his composer but Naruto.

"Let's not ask that. Change the question" it would be really embarrassing if the truth ever came out. He would not be able to live.

"Aww, but I wanna know" Ino wanted yo know who the lucky girl was and maybe kill her. After all which girl dared to steal her Sasuke-kun's first kiss. Sakura laughed loudly startling everyone.

"Oh, it was was N-Naruto. Both first and second" and Naruto was beet red. Sasuke was too but he was facing opposite to them so they could not see.

"well does that mean you like each other? Are you dating?" Kiba was not gonna let Naruto live this down.

"No, I'm straight as a pole" Naruto defended. Sasuke did not bother. It would require too much effort.

"Naruto-kun, poles could be bend. I'm totally rooting that you get Sasuke-kun if you like him" and poor Naruto, looked like even Hinata-Chan was against him.

"I don't like that teme" he cried. He could not believe that they thought he was in love with Sasuke.

"Still in denial" they were unaware of the crow watching them form outside the window.

Elsewhere, Itachi was observing all that.

"Hmm, it looks like I would have to pay that Kyuubi kid a visit and warn him not to break my foolish little brother's heart" the long haired ninja muttered to himself.

"And capture him too" his fish like partner inserted.

"...Yes, and capture him" and they were off to do stuff.

 **That's it. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am having a very bad week. And this story was just not cooperating. When I first started to write it my door bell exploded. I barely managed to get the fire out. Second time my T.V. Switch started to smoke and I had to leave this and third time i wrote the whole thing and my phone died on me bam, everything's gone. And somehow my memory card broke while it was inside the phone but no damage occurred to the phone.**

 **I finally decided that this story was not worth it but then I saw all your reviews and finally got the courage to type this. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Please review and so sorry for the bad grammar. I'm typing this on phone and it automatically changes my spells and sentences**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

Kakashi was happy. Well, happy would be mild to actually measures his joy. He was in fucking heaven. He was going to get rid of those two demons. He was so close to it he could even picture it. Finally he would be able to spend some quality time with his Icha Icha. In his minds eyes he could even see it.

 _The place was full of flowers and rainbows and clear sky with sun shining full of force. He could hear the birds chirp and best of all? No annoying genin. Freedom. And his Icha Icha. It was coming toward him. His beloved was within his reach. He just had to reach it. Almost there._

"Kakashi-sensei" and that shout pulled him out of his day dream. No his precious was gone. He could almost see his Icha Icha leaving while crying. No his precious, don't go.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see the annoyed expression on Sakura's face. So there was no way in Konoha he could avoid the punch he received.

"Waaa. Sakura? When did you get here? And no my precious don't go" damn, now that the three were here he was no gonna get his alone time.

"Oi sensei. I've been calling you for five minutes. What was so important that you could not pay attention to your only genin?" Kakashi was so not paying him any mind. Why was he disturbing him again? He was having such a good hour and those demons had to go and ruin it.

"Sensei, we're here because you asked us to. Have you finally decided to tell us you are entering us into the chunin exams?" Damn, now Sasuke could read minds? Or was it some special power his sharingan had given him? If that then why did he not receive it? Would have saved him some trouble.

It looked like his expression said it all as the Sasuke lazily pointed to the paper he had dropped. Along with his Icha Icha book. Noooo. His poor love. She was seriously gonna break up with him. Why him? But then again he was gonna get rid of these demons do it was good right?

"Ah yes. I want you all to fill up these forms. I'll enter you into exams" and he really expected them to jump for joy. They may be powerful but were only children. What was the look those three shared between themselves? He did not like them. And then Naruto exploded.

"NoNoNoNo. We'll not participate. God knows that pervert will be there. He'll take Sasuke away from me, I mean us wait me. NoNoNoNo." That smelled like a teen worried that his crush would leave him. Was there a story behind that? Or maybe a relationship? He was dam curious.

"Naruto, don't sound like we are in a relationship. And he is not a pervert. He just wanted my body, he even said that" just wanted my body? That sounded exactly like what a pervert would say.

"Are you both in a relationship? If so I give my blessings to you" he might not like them but love was love. And it was kind like his duty.

"NoNoNo, it's not like that. We're not in a relationship. He's not in a relationship with me alright. And even if and I repeat EVEN IF we were in a relationship we do not need your consent" so that was the blonds' switch. He would so enjoy pressing it.

"Ah, So but you are in a one-sided relationship with him. One sided love is painful. I totally get you Naruto. In Icha Icha often times the heroine does not love the hero despite-" and the blond was fuming. He looked like he was gonna blow up any second. He did not even get time to dodge when a seal exploded on his face followed by a blow of water. Looked like he even got o Sasuke. He grinned as he watched them leave. Serves them right. Then he remembered a very important fact.

They never actually took the forms.

Now what should he do? There goes his good day down the drain. It seemed no matter how much luck he had those three managed to ruin it for him. We'll he'll have to get rid of them and for that he needed them to sign these forms. He'll get them to sign them and show up for the exams.

Somehow.

 **...**

Sakura was being followed. She knew she was. She turned around only to see no one but there was eye shaped holes on the wall and it was lumped up. She recognised this pattern. But still she was being followed. So she accidently let her fist fly toward the lump.

"Ouch" and score. It was that imp. Konohamaru never had a chance to move.

"Why are you following me?" She did not have the patience to deal with kids. Patience was more of Sasuke's current forte. She liked to bash things more.

"Fight me. I'll prove to you that I'm the strongest ninja of Konoha-" she really lacked patience and he was getting far too talkative for her taste. So she punched him, not hard. But maybe she hit him too hard for a child as his eyes swirled. She would need to heal him so she should get her act together.

"You best me boss. You're the best" maybe she had not healed him fully. He was calling her boss. As far as she knew Naruto was the boss. And was she the boss this time? Looked like she had made a follower. Maybe she could get more of them and form her own army. But this could quickly get out of hand. She needed a way to control them. Wait, she knew exactly how. Then she realised that the imp was still speaking.

"-so train me" and she grinned. Her plan would work.

"I have the perfect technique for you to study. But I'll not be the one to teach you. My teammate will" and she dragged poor Konohamaru to her Uchiha teammate. She knew the perfect way to get rid of her boredom and no matter how much of a pacifist and lazy ass Sasuke had become he would not pass an opportunity to get a little revenge toward the old man.

The next day Konohamaru challenged his instructor. Sakura watched from the sidelines. This was gonna be so good. Even Naruto came after sulking about no longer being the boss.

"-and here's the greatest technique Hibernation Jutsu" and the child fell forward. Poor Hokage, being the old man he was looked dumb fold as the Instructor panicked and went to collect the boy. He clearly missed the smirk on the child's face as a chakra infused seal met his face.

The boy grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

She should really make an army. Maybe Sasuke could help? He could include his fan girls into it, but then again not.

But her? She'll make her super strong army dattebayo.

And there she goes sounding like Naruto. She really needed to get her mind checked.

 **And done. Thankfully too. My writers block was so bad I could not write anything for a day. But I finally finished this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do tell me how this was. And give me feedback. Anything you want to see? Give me ideas for the OVAs.**

 **Happy propose day to you all. And as such I propose this story to you all. Hope you enjoy. And review please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

 _Kakashi had done it_

Sasuke did not how he had but somehow he had survived Sakura and Naruto when they had wanted to kill him for signing them up. After a couple of punched, explosive tags and broken bones later here they were. Officially in the chunin exams. Gosh, he did not want to participate. Mentally he thought how Kakashi would react if he never show up. It was too much trouble to go through it all again. He was sure he could peruse Naruto to skip too.

His teammates were arguing about the best way to get back at Kakashi. If he had been the old Sasuke he would have joined too but then again he was not. And the effort? He did not want to even think about it. He took a field check only to see a clown picking up on Konohamaru.

Wait that was no clown. It was Kankuro. Was sand siblings here already? Was Garra here too? And what about that **demon** Temari? She even made Shikamaru non-lazy. He did not want to face her. No thank you. He would have to work.

"Naruto, Sakura. Clown to 9:00 clock"

Naruto and Sakura looked at him like he was mad and what was their problem. In sound everyone knew. Oh.

Oh, it was a sound code. They did not know it. The pointed toward the park and a look of understanding flashed their faces. Sakura moved first into action followed by Naruto. He was not gonna get into it all. No way. He wanted his rest. So he choose a good branch and lay down to rest.

He could see Sakura hitting Kankuro and Gaara arriving. And Naruto having the therapy no jutsu and friendship no jutsu was talking with Gaara. It was all too troublesome. He just wanted to rest. And with that thought in mind he went to sleep, but then he had a thought. Gaara had good amount of blood thrust right? Would he like to discuss them with him?

 **...**

When Temari had agreed to sign up for chunin exams she had an idea what she was getting herself into. She had heard the stories for the exams that older ninja used to circulate. How people would die in them but she was not worried. She was confident in her skills. The only problem she had was that her teammate was her younger brother Gaara.

Now Gaara was a cute child even if on a wild side but there was only one problem. He was a blood thirsty maniac. She did not want to be in a situation where she would have to face him for she knew she would not survive. But she had to pass these chunin exams. Her village had trusted her to that task. If not pass then weaken the leaf as much as she can. After all they had an invasion to do.

But never in her life she thought that the first ninja she would meet up will be the three demons of Konoha. Now that was no so bad but the yellow haired one had made it his life lesson to have Gaara open up. Could he not see that Gaara was about to snap? And the pink haired one was as crazy as Gaara. And blood thirsty, you can't forget it. It was all alright till the black haired one decided to jump down.

She could see a strange light into his eyes. He could even see his teammates on edge. Wasn't he the normal one? Or so she had heard. He stopped in front of her little brother.

"Ne, what would be the best way to kill a person? A fist to heart or having him explode out?"

Oh god no. Her brother seemed to light up at that. No. Gaara was blood thirsty at best. But this guy was giving him more food for though. She could see it not ending well. Her brother and that guy were conversing and she was horrified to see how good they seem to get along on the topic of killing. Even the boys teammates seemed to be ready to bolt at any time.

"-Let's go and experiment. I have a lot of ideas. We could use clones for now before we use humans"

Nononono. I was all going horribly wrong. And what was worse she could see Gaara liking him and nodding.

It was going to be a beautiful friendship. A horribly beautiful friendship.

 **Well I planed to end it here but on popular demand we have ...**

 **...another OVA-**

Orochimaru had heard the rumours about the demon Uchiha. And he could say it interested him. Now he was no pervert but he wanted him. Body and all.

As he said he was no pervert. No matter what anyone else said. He was not. Wanting a body did not make him a pervert. It meant he was a scientist wanting to study it

"I want that body Kabuto. That strong soft body"

Behind him Kabuto let out a sigh. His master was a pervert and no doubt about it.

"Master, I think saying things like that is a little perverted"

But the guy ignored him all the while murmuring all that he could do to that body. And he said he was not a pervert. Who used snakes like that?

 **Hope you liked this. Want to see Itachi? You'll have to review to tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we are on the next chapter. I am almost to 100 reviews. Help me achieve that milestone. Review.**

 **On popular demand we have...**

 **...Itachi Uchiha, and Kissami.**

 **Review if you are reading and I might update tomorrow. If not then an update on Valentine's day is given, or I hope it is.**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

 **Warning: Sasuke is lazy genius as a Nara and voice of reason, Sakura is more violent healer has a punch first and ask question later policy and Naruto is a master seal maker and trouble maker. They still have all their capabilities they had when they defeated Kaguya. If you don't like it don't read but don't tell, but if you are reading then review.**

Itachi had heard things. Of course everyone capable of hearing hears things. No, he had heard things about his _brother_ and his _team._ He had heard things and he could say he was proud if not a little worried.

His brother had a reputation of being insane but all good ninja's were. Take Sennins for example. Tsunade kept on betting even if she knew she would never win a bet. Jiraya had a habit of peeking into girl's bath. Orochimaru was the worst of all. He wanted a body. Of a twelve, almost thirteen years old. He himself liked to paint nails black or purple. Compared to it Sasuke seemed almost normal.

So, as he was not that worried. What he was worried was the other rumours. Those that said his brother was as lazy as Nara and attracted weird people like a moth to a fly.

And apparently he was surrounded by perverts. Some inside butterflies, um, spies he meant had told him that Orochimaru was after his brother. That pervert was not touching his younger brother. Not if he had anything to say about it. And he had, he was the next clan head even if he had left leaf.

Not only that, he had Kakashi as a teacher. Oh, that guy was a brilliant teacher just had,... Questionable intentions.

And by what he had seen in his spying, the kyuubi container was also trying to woo his young cute foolish brother. The pink haired girl was alright in his book, she had not tried anything but the blond was on his hit list. That and there was a new rumour going around right now.

The Suna jinchūriki was getting rather close with his younger brother. It was not acceptable. As an elder brother and head of family it was his job to terrorise,...he meant to say inform potential suitors of the situation. Yeah, he should. But first he needed to sneak out.

"Yo Itachi, planning to sneak out? Take me with you too. If not I can always inform leader of your sneaking."

Ah, he was caught. Thankfully it was Kissami and not Madara who had caught him. But now he had to take a partner with him. The job just became much more difficult.

But whatever, he needed to leave now if he ever wanted to reach leaf. So with his partner in tow he left. Infiltrating the leaf was a child's play. The security was pretty lax. Now he should be heading to the compound and hurry, just if not for a fact. In front of him stood Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. His brother's teammates. Good, now he can have a talk with the blond.

"Itachi-san, why are you in leaf? Are you here to kill us? Now let me tell you what you are doing-"

And the child was rambling. He could use a jutsu to make him stop but it would alert ninja's of leaf and no matter how good of a ninja he was even he could not survive if all of leaf attacked him. So he had no choice but to listen. Blonde did make good points.

Meanwhile Sakura had taken Kissami away. Or more like Kiasaami had dragged her away.

"Yo, since Itachi is busy with blonde you'll show me Itachi's home. I want to collect blackmail material"

Now, Sakura should not help an enemy but since she was in a good mood today having gotten her work out of beating someone and feeling rather generous, she decided to humour him.

"Yeah, sure."

And it should be good. Sasuke and Gaara had been in the compound for two days. It was a good way to catch up with them. If not that she could get a good spar out of Kissami.

So they entered the compound which was eerly quite. She knew Naruto had set traps all over the place in case if Sasuke's experiments ever escaped. After the first one did and caused havoc it was rather necessary. So, she dogged all the projectiles coming at her and breaking others while Kissami? Poor guy had no idea what was going on. So after half an hour, which should have taken them ten minutes in reality if not for those traps the were there. In the main compound which looks like a haunted house.

"Are you sure this is it?"

Kissami was not buying it. Even Akatsuki's headquarters were not this gloomy. But for the sake of his pride and blackmail je entered the house. A scream assaulted him and he almost jumped out of his skin. It seemed human.

"Ah, cut there. We need those gills out. And just like that cut from there. Perfect. The fish would be dead. Now take it out slowly. I told you experimentation with fish is fun. No, don't do that or it'll get messy."

Fish? Did they talk about fish? And experimentation on fishes? Would they experiment on him too. He had seen how powerful the pink haired girl was and if the two inside were just as powerful, let's just say S-class or not he would not survive. He needed out and now.

"nee, Fish-san, join us. I'm sure Sasuke has some interesting stories he can share with you."

He did not like her smile. There was something twisted about it and he was almost afraid to even talk to her. He needed to find Itachi.

"Nah, I will leave now or leader will get angry"

He was grasping for excuses and he knew even she knew it. If he stuck around longer he was dead fish so as fast as he could he hurried out of the compound. Sakura watched him go with amused eyes, then turned toward the kitchen and opened the door.

"Are you making fish for dinner? Need my help?"

She almost laughed seeing Gaara in an apron. He looked ridiculous. Sasuke, too lazy to cut his hairs was looking more like a housewife.

"I'm teaching Gaara how to make Sushi. No Gaara not like that"

Ah, good days, good days.

 **...**

The blond thought in a mysterious fashion but his words were deep. Itachi felt that he could really form a good friendship with this Naruto. Maybe he was not such a bad choice for Sasuke. Yeah, he could certainly allow them both to date.

"Itachi we need to leave now"

Kissami, ah his partner in Akatsuki. Wait, what was going on? Had he allowed this child to sway him? The Itachi Uchiha? If not for Kissami he would have had complete control on him. Was this the so called Therapy no jutsu? It was truly terrifying. He needed to develop a defence against it.

"Itachi, let's go"

Oh no. He was lost in thoughts again. Therapy no jutsu was really deadly. He had to inform leader of this development and get someone to learn it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you really are a terrifying opponent. I acknowledge you but I'll not give my brother to you. Stay away from my brother or else"

He was not gonna loose his brother and with that in mind he hurried out with Kissami in tow. Poor Naruto was having the worst week of his life, first he lost Konohamaru to Sakura then Gaara to Sasuke. He was not gonna loose his best friend too.

"I'll save you Temeeeeeee"

And he said he did not have a Sasuke complex.

 **Man, I had a hard time writing that. I even almost lost this copy but thankfully I retrieved this. Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to you all. I crossed hundred review mark. It was first for me. I wanted to cry.**

 **Happy Valentine's day, well belated. And happy belated birthday to Hanzo.**

 **Summery: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

 **Warning: Sasuke is lazy genius as a Nara and voice of reason, Sakura is more violent healer has a punch first and ask question later policy and Naruto is a master seal maker and trouble maker. They still have all their capabilities they had when they defeated Kaguya. If you don't like it don't read but don't tell, but if you are reading then review**.

Finally it was the day Kakashi had been waiting for. The day he would be free. The day he would gain his liberty. Yes, you are thinking right.

It was the day of the chunnin exams.

He knew Sakura and Naruto would be there. Sakura because she would get to beat people up and Naruto wanted to take revenge against the _snake_ but he had no idea who.

Now there was only one problem, what to do about Sasuke? He could drag him out but it won't work. Sasuke could give up anytime, he had to think of something and fast. Maybe he could bribe him?

Nah, it was not gonna work. He only had one option. Believe that his teammates would drag him out. He might not be able to bribe Sasuke but Sakura was another matter. All he had to do was let it slip that she would not be able to beat anyone up till she get Sasuke to participate.

It would do the trick.

 **...**

Early hours of the morning saw Sakura drag a reluctant boy through the streets of Konoha. The boy clearly did not want to go but had no choice.

"Sakura let me go. I don't want to"

But his cries were unheard. The pink haired girl dragging the black haired boy behind her to the building where chunnin exams were to be held. She reached there only to be spooked by her teammate.

"Boo"

She was so not in mood for it. She had woken up too early today and not gotten enough sleep so she was cranky. Add to it that it was her _time of the month,_ yeah someone was gonna die and by the looks of it, it would be Naruto. She almost took his head off if he had not dodged. Lucky guy.

"S-Sakura-Chan?"

She was so not dealing with those idiots today. It's better if she left and so without a word she entered the building not minding all the others who had gathered there. As for as she was concerned they were all idiots and could die.

Damn, her stomach was killing her.

Thankfully her teammates were following her, even Sasuke. She would have killed him if he goofed today.

 **...**

Naruto had mixed feeling about today. Today was the day he would save Sasuke once and for all. He would get his revenge on that snake for taking his Sasuke, err, he meant their Sasuke away. Yes, their cause Sasuke was his best friend.

Nevermind his best friend was getting too close to Gaara, he was still his best friend damn it. And no he _did not_ have a Sasuke complex and _was not_ secretly gay for him.

He did not know why people assumed it.

But right now he was a fox on a mission. He had a teme to save.

Speaking of foxes he could feel Kyuubi awakening. Hopefully the fox would have a way for them to return to the future, if not then he was happy here as well. At least he would save Sasuke.

He arrived at the exams and waited for hi team. She was not surprised to see Sakura _drag_ Sasuke to the exams. The teme was planning to miss them and Sakura would not like to miss a chance to bash some heads.

He stopped to talk to his pink haired teammate only to have to duck a punch in his face. She was aggressive today. Was she on her periods?

She was stomping all over, ignoring almost everyone in her way. Yup, definitely her time of the month. He shared a look with Sasuke and decided to follow her. He would not like to get on her bad side today of all.

As expected Ibiki was the first one to take their exam. He already knew the answers already so he got to work. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sakura done with her paper in first five minutes. He himself was done in fifteen minutes and Sasuke was no even bothered to write, opting to sleep instead. He waited for the exam to finish so that he could give his motivational speech, anytime now.

And Ibiki announced about the tenth question he started to stand up but a heavy aura stopped him. Sweating, he looked back at his pink haired girl. She was giving him the worst glare she had ever been given and he froze. He could not move.

He wanted to give his speech but that glare froze him and before he knew it a lot of teams had left.

There goes his speech in Sakura's glare.

 **...**

Sasuke waked up feeling an evil aura in the air only to see Sakura glaring evilly at Naruto. He was in a haze before he heard Ibiki announce that they had passed the first round of the exams.

And damn, here goes his chance to quit when he could. He wanted to cry, he would have to do actual labour in second part of exams. He should get Gaara to do work, really he should.

Maybe he would. But first, calm Sakura down.

 **And here we have the tenth chapter. Next chapter they'll be in forest of death.**

 **Just a thought, want to see Madara?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like this.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Miniwolfy2 who thankfully decided to tell me that it's been so long since I updated. Sorry, life got me busy. Or at least other fandom did but here's the next chapter.**

 **Kindly give me feedback on this.**

 **On the lighter note, for all of you who like Youi, check out SilverRose16701, she's damn awesome writer.**

 **Summary: This time Naruto just wanted to save the bastard. Sakura just wanted to let out her anger Sasuke just wanted to rest and not do anything, and maybe be a little crazy. They had saved the world from Kaguya so why were they back to their eight years old selves? Life had wanted to screw them over a second time. Poor Kakashi has no idea what he is in for. Time-Travel Team 7. Strong Team 7. Major changes in character's characters.**

 **Warning: Sasuke is lazy genius as a Nara and voice of reason, Sakura is more violent healer has a punch first and ask question later policy and Naruto is a master seal maker and trouble maker. They still have all their capabilities they had when they defeated Kaguya. If you don't like it don't read but don't tell, but if you are reading then review.**

 _Dear Algebra,_

 _Stop trying to find your eX._

 _She's gone and never coming back._

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _The future Hokage of Konoha_

 _Ps: Don't ask Y._

There. Naruto was done. He had to write this as an insurance. This letter will help the coming generations of Konoha to come. They won't be bullied by Algebra who was dumped by his poor Ex.

But for the life of him he could not find who would be dump enough to date algebra. And why ask Y anyway? How would anyone know?

He had heard Sasuke and Shikamaru trying to get why to tell where eX was and when he had voiced his concerns he was laughed at. Hey, he was only being a good friend.

And if _Sasuke_ was worried then this algebra must be very powerful. And a bully. As the future Hokage he had to ensure the safe guard of the future generation so this letter was important.

"Looser, done writing your will?"

And if course Sakura had to be impatient. She had been rushing him to fill the paper work given to him. Did she not know shadow clones can come in handy in such a situation. He was having one of them fill it for him.

"Hey, as the future Hokage I'm trying to help the coming generation. Algebra would have to give up on finding his eX. He'll have to understand that he'll never find her. And why is he asking us why anyway. And even if he is why be a bully about it. I mean it's not like we'll refuse him help- "

He stopped abruptly as a stunned silence fell upon the clearing. Maybe they were too stunned to reply. See, already making people speechless, he'll make a good leader.

Then laughter broke out. And why were they laughing? He was doing them a favour anyway.

"Naruto, actually Algebra has no eX in that concept. It's -"

And Sakura explained it and oh, oh, _that_ was algebra and X and Y and he had just made a fool out of himself had he not.

He really wish that a snake appears and eats him. It's too embarrassing.

 **...**

"Gaara what are you writing?"

Temari had to ask him that had she not. She was annoying but it was like she was a little too much annoying now that he had begun to hang out with Sasuke, the crazy loud mouth and the crazy angry banshee. Not that he'll call her that to her face.

"I'm writing a letter. Sasuke said it might help me to focus me negative thoughts and help me get a positive outlook on life"

It was first time someone had tried to help with his rage and homicide tendencies.

Sasuke looked like he was speaking with experience but how can that be? Sasuke was not homicidal was he? Maybe he had someone in his family before it was killed? Maybe his brother he doesn't Tal about?

Temari snatched the note out of his hand and before he could stop it she begun reading it. Who gave her the right to read it anyway.

"Dear Mascara,

We're no longer beas.

Like you're awesome to my lashes but you're too clingy to my lashes.

Gaara

Ps: It was awesome while it lasted.

What the hell Gaara?"

Hey, he had given up on mascara alright. It irritate him too. Don't judge him, it was all mascara who was clingy.

"It's all mascara. Don't worry, Sasuke and Kohl are my new best friends now"

He did not know why Temari backed away so quickly but she did. Was it him? Or was it...mascara again?

It's always mascara isn't it? Sasuke had said something about some Indra and Madara and mascara. And Itachi too.

See, it's all mascaras' fault.

"Gaara, what to help me in an experiment? I'll find you when we enter the forest. You just have to collect as many scrolls as you can in the mean time. We'll test how many you can collect in the time and find you to the time after I find you. What do you say?"

Sasuke? When had he arrived. And was he wearing mascara too? Was he in the dark league too.

Looks like he had to save Sasuke from mascara too. And hadn't that crazy blond on Sasuke's team wanted to save him too? Will he be interested to join forces?

Not to mention the experiment sounded interesting. And he'll get to spend time with Sasuke too. It was a win-win situation.

"Sounds fun. Can I kill?"

Sasuke nodded. Good, he was not sure if he could hold back.

"What's the fun without some blood. See ya Gaara. Here's a gift from my side"

And a bottle of mascara was tossed at him. See, mascara was clingy.

 **And there it is. Hopefully you like this.**

 **Review.**


End file.
